A to Z Roncest
by DarkElixier66
Summary: A collection of drabbles for each letter of the alphabet. Warnings inside. Rated for content. Contains incest, or more precise, Roncest. Various Weasley Brothers x Ron.


**The A to Z of Roncest Drabble Collection**

**Warnings – Incest, Slash, Sexual Themes, Dark Themes, Implied Abuse (various kinds of it), Insanity…….ect ect. You have been warned. If you keep reading whose fault is it? Yeah that's right, **_**yours**_**. **

I really don't have a good reason for doing this. I just _did it_. I was bored and decided that whipping out the dictionary and picking words at random to write about was a good idea.

It probably wasn't, but the damage has already been done….

You may feel the need to point out that some letters have more then one drabble. This is true, how very observant of you! There is also no reason for that…. I just got more then one idea and instead of letting the two fight to the death inside my mind, which would have been a wicked way to spend ten seconds, I wrote them both out.

You may also feel the need to address the fact that there is no drabble for X or Z. This is true. But seriously guys, what the hell was I supposed to do with X and Z? Not that I didn't try, I did, but I couldn't seem to find any decent words beginning with them.

Tell you what! If someone finds a good word beginning with X or Z and can come up with an idea to go with it, I will edit this collection and add it in. You will of course receive proper credit for being a hell of a lot more creative then I could ever hope to be!!!

Yeah… that sounds about right. **: )** Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A**ttention

-Ron worshiped Charlie, because Charlie took the time to notice he existed. Being the untalented sixth of seven children any sort of attention thrown his way would instantly make you his favorite person. Charlie refused to allow himself to believe he had ulterior motives for this. And just because his touches extended places that brother's hands should not go didn't mean anything. He wasn't taking advantage of his little brother. He was just giving him the special kind of attention he deserved.

**B**alance

-The twins were perfectly symmetrical. What was not one was the other and vice versa. And Ron often found himself wondering weather or not he could fit into their equation without throwing the balance completely off.

**C**ake

-Percy liked cake. Too much for any one person and sometimes his brothers were sure it boarded on unhealthy obsession. Ron didn't think it was the cake as much as the frosting that he liked. He just thought Percy had an addiction to sticky substances. His brothers just smiled wickedly and agreed.

**C**laims

-Fred and George shared everything without fail. However Ron was something that George had dug his claws into and claimed. Refusing to release his hold even if it was for his twin.

**D**ark

-When Ron was three he was scared of the dark. Often times finding comfort by crawling into Bill's bed and latching onto his older brother's side. Twelve years later Ron still crawled into Bill's bed at night. Though the dark had nothing to do with it.

**E**nergy

-When the Medi-wizard, and long time friend of the family, asked Percy why it was he wanted an energy potion he had shrugged and told her it was to keep up with his younger brothers. She assumed he meant Fred and George with their pranks and left it at that. It most certainly had nothing to do with the sex drive of his youngest brother and his lack of ability to keep up with it.

**F**orgive

-In a family with seven children, fights were bound to happen. Bad ones at that. Though Ron never minded being drug into feuds between his older brothers or getting snapped at by one of them for no reason. He would just lie awake that night listening for the creek of the floorboard outside his room to signal that whoever had yelled at him was now here to apologize. The door creaked open and one side of the bed sank down as another settled upon it. "Forgive me?" Charlie's hand found his thigh, and Ron smiled.

**G**uilt

-Bill wasn't upset when he decided to marry Fleur. She wasn't his first choice but she would do. He didn't feel bad while sharing a bed with her and doing all the things normal couples were supposed to do. He didn't feel anything really, until he went home to announce his engagement and saw his youngest brothers eyes darken with betrayal. Everyone thought it was because Ron had a crush on Fleur. Bill knew better, and the guilt was something he was sure he'd feel until the day he died.

**H**int

-Ron stared at him with wide eyes when Fred finally pushed him to his knees one day in his bedroom and proceeded to unzip his jeans. Even he admitted this was a bit much, but to hell with it. He had tried the discreet methods of seducing someone. Candies, notes, molesting him under the table. In the end he supposed Ron wouldn't get the hint unless it was staring him right in the face.

**H**arsh

Ron didn't care much for the twins. They were mean, egotistical; jackasses and he just really didn't care for them. So when they stuck a spider in his bed and he flipped out messing up his ankle quite extraordinarily by tripping over a trunk in his hurry to flee the room. , the last thing he expected was for them to show up that night in the hospital wing with some chocolates and an apology on their tongue for the harsh trick. Though, he really should have known that the chocolates were laced with powdered lust. Egotistical, assholes that his brothers were.

**I**gnite

-He noted vaguely that all his older brothers, though alike in many ways, had strikingly different things that turned them on. Bill had a leather fetish, oh he was sure that if you showed up in a leather clown suit his older brother would be panting and drooling like a dog at the sight. Charlie liked the scent of cinnamon and bondage. And you would be surprised how often those two things coincide. Percy was a romantic and appreciated candles and feeling as though he were a sex god in bed. Fred liked obedience and submission whilst George liked disobedience and girl's underwear. They were all worlds apart on that level and Ron watched with some level of amusement as his father tried to light a match, wishing it was really that easy to ignite a fire. He also couldn't help but wonder how weird it was for him to know all these things.

**J**ealous

-I know he's looking at me. Even from across the common room I can tell. He's probably fighting back an irritated twitch and holding in that anger he likes to display so much. He can't display it here though. Not in front of all these people, and surly not for me. Not in public anyways. I lean closer to Harry reading over the relatively pointless essay Snape assigned and happily drowning in the feeling of those same eyes becoming more focused.

"Ron! I need to speak with you immediately."

Percy snapped, face red with his left eye, predictably, twitching slightly. I just smiled and stood, allowing a slight sliver of anticipation to run up my spine as an array of bad images assaulted my mind.

What can I say? I have a jealousy fetish.

**K**night

-Fairytales are stupid. Ron knew this for sure. However that didn't stop him from relating his mundane position to one at the current moment. Here he was sitting in his room by the window, watching as Charlie moved through the small garden in the ever fading sunlight. Shirtless, perfect, amazing. It all seemed very cliché. Even so it didn't stop him from wishing that perhaps happily ever after wasn't a complete lie.

Though he doubted his hair would ever be long enough to form a rope and your own older brother would surly never qualify as a knight in shining armor.

**L**eave

-Fred stared at the empty room that had once been his and his twins sanctuary. At the familiar burn marks on the floor from experiments gone wrong and the comforting beds that squeaked when you moved on them. He was going to miss this place. They were moving into their shop now. Business had gotten amazing; they couldn't keep up with it from here anymore and had decked out the flat above the shop to be the ultimate bachelor pad. He _should_ be thrilled. He couldn't help but remind himself though that moving meant no more late night visitors. And no late night visiting. No waking up at midnight to soft kisses placed on his collar bone. Or sneaking into a room at midnight to caress the pale body that belonged only to himself. Fred picked up his bag and walked away refusing to look at the staircase that led to the room just beneath the attic. He had things to do now, but oh how he hated to leave him…

**L**ick

-Something wet was touching him. The youngest Weasley male shifted in his bed in a sleepy daze, burying his face into his pillow. There was nothing wet. It's just a dream. But there it was again. Something warm and wet on his neck. No... wait… not on his neck anymore. It had moved down to his shoulder. And why was he so cold all of a sudden? The wetness was getting annoying. Persistent. The groggy red-head smacked at his shoulder to make it go away. Though when his hand met something soft his brain, formally fogged by sleep, jerked to attention and pointed out that there shouldn't be any furry wetness bringers in his bed. Ron woke with a jolt, causing George to fall gracelessly from his position on the bed beside him. The twin in question glared up at his younger brother with irritation. He supposed next time he should wake Ron up before deciding to lick him.

**M**anipulate

-Bill Weasley was slick. He had to be, being the eldest of seven. Manipulation was in the job description of being a big brother. And it was in the job description of the younger, or in this case youngest, brother to be the one manipulated. This was basic fact and for years this law was maintained. Ron smirked across the table as Bill huffed, his hair a mess, teeth clenched. Terribly pissed off and slightly confused. "Fuck you Ron." Was spat without grace and directed the sixteen year olds way. "Not with a mouth like that you won't" The elder was the manipulator, and the younger was manipulated. That was how it went. And Bill would have never guessed in a million years the tables would be turned.

**M**aster

-Ron pulled and struggled with the restraints around his arms for what seemed like the millionth time. This was not an amazing position to be in. He didn't remember how he got here exactly. He just knew that he had woken up with tape on his mouth, his arms tied to the head board of an all too familiar bed, his legs were tied by his knees, spread wide and also attached to the head board and he was very, very naked. There was something thick and slightly uncomfortable inside of him and he decided he didn't want to know what it was and therefore didn't try to find out. And to top it off those stupid fuckers had written on him. _Slave_, in black marker right along his inner thigh. The assholes… Really, they had gone too far this time. What if someone unsuspecting were to walk in? He'd be well laid open for them to see in all the wrong ways. Those stupid fucking… The door snapped open just then and Ron had to blink slightly at the light pouring into the dim room. Five forms entered. The masters had arrived to play with their toy. Poor Ron couldn't walk correctly for a week afterwards.

**N**otes

-He was out there. In the thick of the battle, alone. Or maybe with Harry or Hermione. No one really knows, we haven't heard from any of them in god knows how long. Harry had gone right into the middle of the war and had taken Ron with him. I tried not to hate him for that, for stealing my baby brother away from us. But sometimes it was just so hard not to. And I know I sound like a terrible person but if one of the three had to die I sincerely hoped it wasn't him. I'd rather see Harry or Hermione in a coffin then my Ronnie, regardless of how horrible that makes me. At first we were all worried, but it was kept at bay slightly by the small letters and notes we'd received every so often. It at least told us that they were ok. That _he _was ok. The letters had stopped coming two months ago. No one had seen any sign of the three for an even longer period. I'm still waiting for a note or a letter… anything. It might be mental but I can't accept the idea of him not coming back. I can take on dragons without a blink but the idea of loosing him scares the shit out of me. A ragged looking owl just flew into the kitchen, there's a small dirty bit of parchment attached to it's leg with little red dots that look suspiciously like blood covering it. I hold my breath as I reach for the note….. If someone had to die I hope it wasn't Ron.

**O**vershadow

-Ron was often kicked to the side. He was used to this, yes, but that didn't mean he liked it. For once he'd like someone to see him for him and not as this person's best friend, or that person's brother. Overshadowed constantly, no matter how hard he tried. It's like nothing seemed to make a difference. He'd shared this with Percy once. After all, his third eldest brother was as much an outcast as he was. The pompous asshole had just smiled at him and stated that he _wasn't _overshadowed but he could be if he wanted. Moving closer with every word spoken. As it turns out the standard dictionary defines the word 'overshadow' as _to dominate._ Ron never knew what hit him.

**P**osition

-"You look retarded."

"Thanks Ron, really. You're so good to me."

"I'm sorry… I just….Your all awkward looking. It looks like your gonna fall and pass out all at the same time………"

"Will you stop laughing!"

"I can't help it. You look like an idiot."

"Will you just shut up and get on."

"Fine. God… oh..Fred I .. ow. Ow!"

"Ron just.."

"Fred… ahh…"

At this point Ron had fallen quite gracelessly off of the chair the two of them had pretzeled themselves on and landed in a giggling heap on the floor. Really he didn't mean to come off so crude but the entire thing was utterly pointless. Fred, though taking things more seriously for once, was soon to join him.

In all honestly that book of sex positions and fetishes that Charlie had so confidently slipped them was doing nothing for their sex life. It was, however, providing them with a few ridiculously hilarious stories.

**Q**uick-tempered

-All the Weasley men were quick-tempered, with the mild exception of Arthur Weasley himself who was ironically the head Weasley male but we'll not go into that. Six boys all fast to rise up in angry bouts, sometimes over pointless things. Ok lets face it, _mostly _over pointless things. So when it was arranged for all six brothers to share the same room for a week while relatives from out of town took up all the others, no one was convinced all six would make it out alive. In fact there was a bet among the grandparents that at least two of them would end up in the hospital four hours in. As it would turn out only one of them landed in the hospital, though it was four hours in. The youngest in fact for two badly bleeding wrists and some unknown bruises around his hips. Though mostly for the bleeding wrists. The nurse, after having healed him of course, made the comment that it looked like the aforementioned wrists had been rubbed raw and cut into by something tight like wire. Ron blushed furiously and refused to look at her. Needless to say his five, dear, older brothers were kicked out and forced to sleep in the living room immediately after.

**Q**uiver

-He could feel Ron shudder at his touch. Feel his body tremble and tense around him. And when he leaned his cheek against his brothers own prettily flushed-pink cheeks he could feel the wetness of tears on his skin and the slightly scratchy feeling of the fabric he had used to gag him. As an older brother he shouldn't be doing this. As a human being he _should not_ be doing this. But he couldn't control it. Or rather he could, the control was there, and just didn't care to call it up. Petrified, ashamed, sobs and pained whimpers were making it through the fabric I had tied tight around his mouth and it sounded so nice… so right…so..

"Hey… HEY?"

I jerked from the daydream I had been floating in, magnificently disgusted with myself. I felt like throwing up. This wasn't normal was it? To have such…such _sadistic_ fantasies. Sadistic fantasies about my own younger brother no less.

I glanced to Ron who was staring at me with wide eyes, probably miffed that I'd been ignoring him. Or maybe he'd seen the way I looked at him and had somehow figured out my dark perversions. I almost laughed at the thought. My little Ronnie, though pretty, wasn't quite that sharp.

His lips, pouting now, were such a pretty shade of pink though. So easily I could taste… bite…claim… _own_.

"Are you ok? You look all pale and sweaty."

He asked, biting those same lips in worry and I swear some carnal, predatory, sound escaped my through before I could stop it. And I knew, _I knew_, he had heard it.

"Charlie…?"

Ron's voice quivered.

**R**evenge-**01**

-I hated Angelina Johnson. I really hated her. Had ever since the day I saw them in the locker room. Her, the nasty bitch, on top of my twin after a spectacular quidditch match. Pleasured moans filling the air, they hadn't even bothered to cast a silence charm. Like he wanted everyone to know he was with her. Like Fred took pride in having laid that ogre of a girl. I hated her. I hated him. They both sucked so thoroughly I couldn't even put it to words. Fred had never, not even once, allowed me to moan his name when we had sex. I hadn't been allowed to make noise in the least, not even when we were alone with absolutely no chance of being caught. Fred was ashamed to be bedding me but he'd let the whole world know he was screwing with that stupid chick. Yet he still felt the nerve to tell me that I wasn't allowed to do such things with anyone else. That we _belonged_ together. Right. Fine. I can play just as dirty as him, I was his twin after all, and hell I could play even dirtier. He fucked Angelina so I fucked Ron. _Hard_ and I made sure he kept coming back to me, don't want him trailing off to someone else now that he knows how amazing sex is. And he was good, yes he was. A virgin, as he damn well of better been, till I claimed him. I was so busy with him in fact that I almost forgot about Fred and started ignoring his affections at night. _Almost_. Revenge is bitter, but mine was sweet. Very sweet in the form of a pretty thirteen year old who nearly screamed my name in ecstasy when I took him over Christmas break. I'd lied to him when I said I'd put up a silencing charm, it didn't matter as much now that the dorms were nearly empty. In fact there was only one other person in my dorm besides myself and my toy. And I smirked against Ron's neck as he moaned and writhed beneath me because I knew Fred could hear it.

**R**evenge**-02**

-That was a low blow my feisty twin. Very low, on Christmas Eve no less. Even I had never been so cruel and in a strange sense I was proud of you for it. I knew I pissed you off by messing around with Angelina but I never would have guessed you'd go to such a level to get back at me. Ron… our baby brother. You tainted him so badly George. He wasn't yours to claim. But you had and you weren't going to let go were you? I could tell by the fight we had the following morning. I called you out for being a pervert. He's thirteen you know. Barley out of the pre-teen stage. And you called me out because you know I had thought very seriously about doing the same thing to him myself. He came in at some point I remember. Big green eyes wide wondering what we could be fighting about on Christmas and positively terrified that it had anything to do with what you two had done the previous night. You told him you put a silence charm up didn't you? How deceitful. You wanted me to hear, you knew I'd be mad. I suppose this is your revenge on me. You think you've won. My dear George, you should know me better then that. And your weapon of choice was Ron no less. You practically dangled him in front of me you know. Like bait and how could you of possibly thought I wouldn't bite? I wonder where you are now. I was just on your bed you know. I followed your routine this morning. I used your shampoo and soap, I did my hair identical to yours in every aspect. I even stole some make-up from Ginny to cover up those two no-good freckles I have that don't match with your own. I had to get your look perfect so no one could possibly have guessed I was me. So he couldn't guess I wasn't you. And I do get it you know. Why you held onto him so tightly. It almost became more then just about revenge didn't it? I can't blame you. He's as sweet as you made him out to be that night. So tight, so willing to do whatever I asked of him. I slammed into him so hard I'm sure I left a bruise. You should probably check that, see if there's any pesky little purple marks on that ass that you didn't put there. If he'll let you, that is. I have no doubt that you will try. But things have changed in the past couple of hours. He called your name when he came, but that was to be expected. He didn't know any better, our pretty Ronnie. And I wonder if you'll twitch when you read the word 'our'. You really should have seen his face when I whispered the words "I'm Fred" in his ear. I thought he was about to pass out but it was delightful to watch. He now thinks this is a cruel joke we _both_ played on him. Good luck convincing him otherwise. He'll wonder how I knew about the two of you I'm sure. Wonder why you lied to him that night. It'll be an interesting conversation. And don't you dare look at me with disgust. You used him for the same reason I did. You know you did. Do have fun with Ronnie when you find him. Let him know that I'm sorry he had to become a pawn in this game. I do love our Ronnie, I do. So do have fun George. Do indeed.

– Fred

**S**in

-I wasn't perfect. Though many thought I was. I tried to be, don't get me wrong. I had perfect grades in school, the top of the class in every subject. I went straight into the ministry afterwards, got a decent job and lived exactly like a proper man should with the slight ailment of my twin younger brothers who seemed set on the destruction of my sanity. They weren't my biggest issue though. No, no they weren't. Fred and George, at best, were annoyances and nothing more. They didn't afflict me to such impurities as he did. They didn't make me crave them, they didn't make me sin against all things considered right. They weren't Ron. Ron with his pretty little frame and sparkling eyes who could cause such dirty thoughts to dance into my mind at any moment. My body ached at the thought of him. It was quite disgusting. Me, Percy Weasley, in lust with my own brother. I suppose its fates way of making sure I end up in an asylum before too long. The sweetest sin is the one we can not allow our selves to have. I know the passage all to well. It is the story of my life.

**S**pell

-Magic was a fickle thing. At times it could be your best friend, others your worst nightmare. It wasn't exactly magic's fault though, it was the fault of the one holding the wand. Any spell can be used for evil if its in the hands of someone evil. I was evil. Not to anything like death eater extent but I was still a disgusting human being. Immobilization and memory charms were my weapons. I never meant for it to happen, you know. I didn't. It all started as a stupid idea one of my stupid friends, stupidly suggested. Immobilize your victim. Rape them. Then erase the memory of it happening. A disgusting, terrible, thing to do to someone. At first I was sickened by the mere idea. But then…. Then I tried it. On my oh-so-unattainable brother. Yeah that's right. My brother. My baby brother no less. He's just sixteen. Which makes me not only a complete failure as a human but also a pedophile and pervert. I'd like to say I only snuck into his room once. I'd like to say it was a horrible mishap and that it would never happen again. I would like to say that I wasn't thrilled by his betrayed, terrified expression or the tears that ran from his frozen-open eyes. I'd like to be able to truthfully say I felt guilt and not excited when it hurt him to sit down the next morning and he didn't know why. I'd like to say I wouldn't be doing it again tonight. I'd like to blame it on the spell and was I was tempted by forces outside of my control.

But I know it would all be lies.

**T**oxic

-Poison. A toxic substance used to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, as said by Snape. To bottle death, brew glory and all that fun bullshit. Positions were basically poison just a watered down version that didn't end up making you sick or killing you. Sometimes, anyways. The kinds of poisons that came in a bottle weren't my problem though. Because I, Percy Weasley, was just too fucking smart to be convinced to drink any suspicious substances or anything given to me by the twins, or, left in the twins presence for over a millisecond. Such things could prove disastrous I assure you. But Ron… now Ronnie was a different type of toxic. A poison so addicting that I'd crave it even as it killed me. The way he moved, the sounds he made it was enough to drive me mad with need. I had perfect grades you know, head boy and most likely to succeed in all and everything I so chose. I was set for a brilliant future and I never expected it to be ruined by something so stupid as lust. But that's what happened. And here I sit now in front of Bill, my face still stinging from where he punched me. He had walked in on me and Ron a little while ago. Pissed him off in a way I've never seen. I can't help but find it funny though, that even as he screams in my face that my entire focus is on the pale bit of leg sticking out from the wall leading to the staircase. The mischievous smirk and fiery-red hair mocking Bill from behind him. And I know, without a shred of doubt, that I'll be back in his room once his majesty big brother settles down.

I used to be head boy you know, until I got infected on a toxic level.

**U**nique

-In the dictionary the term unique is defined as 'being only one'. One as in odd, alone, and unusual. At least that's my stand on it. People often tell me that I'm unique. Or that I'm special. Yeah. Right. Its just a nicer way of saying 'Ron! We totally think your weird and no one else in the ENTIRE world could ever be as much of a social outcast as you are." Its understandable I guess. I'm not talented, funny, or smart. I'm very attractive and I have this super bad habit of surrounding myself with people who are talented or attractive which makes my uselessness stand out a bit. Charlie though….when he says it, it doesn't sound like an insult. It doesn't sound like he's doing it as a way of making fun of me directly to my face. It's almost like he means it. "You're unique Ron. Special, you just haven't realized it yet." And then he'd smile and my heart would flutter. He has that effect on me. And I feel as though I'd be ok with being the only one if it was for Charlie. Anything, everything for Charlie. He's special you see. He's unique.

**V**anity

-"Why do you do that?"

Ron asked randomly whilst in the middle of a, formally, intense love-making session. Bill just sighed and stopped what he was doing. Really there wasn't much use in it anymore. He could tell by the tone in Ron's voice that something firmly erection-killing was about to be discussed.

"Why do I do what?"

He could already feel his arousal floating away. God what a pitiful way to spend the night. He hoped this was quick and Ron turned from awkward-little-brother to sexy temptation little brother fairly soon. Big green eyes looked up at him seriously a hint of that oh-so-dreaded, further-arousal-killing, wonder there. Bill removed himself from within the younger one and sat down. This was going to take awhile. He could tell.

"Do that weird thing with your face. Where you turn your chin up and grit your teeth. You look like one of those cheesy romance-guys out of those novels mum reads."

'Why do you know what mum reads?"

"Don't ask. But seriously. You do, do it. You know what though I think it's just because your too vain."

Erection killed.

"Vain? I'm not vain Ron. How the hell does that have anythin…?"

"You put to much effort into being pretty and in turn you've become a cheesy romance character. In a forbidden relationship no less."

My god, where does he even get this stuff? Not knowing how to respond to this accusation of being so involved with his vanity he'd become a fictional character, the elder of the two just sat there and wondered if there was any real chance of him getting any proper sex tonight. Though when Ron cocked his head to the side in that cute, yet doom impending, manner and opened his mouth to add to this statement he figured that anything beyond discussing how he was a walking romance novel was probably out of the question.

**W**atched

-They glowed. They really did, the two of them. It was a completely insane idea that they, of all people, would be together in any intimate way. And yet it was perfect. Perfect in that creepy completely imperfect way but perfect all the same.

He can see them now from his window. Pale, naked, flesh almost glowing in the moonlight. Made only more so by the water they were splashing in. Charlie moving in, not unlike a shark, towards Percy. There was some awkward looking, at least to him, movement beneath the surface of the water and Ron bit his lip so hard it drew blood because he knew what those movements meant. He traced one of his hands along the soft flesh of his inner thigh; he'd gotten rid of his pants long ago, to the obvious show of his arousal. He'd kill to be down there, to be in the middle of that erratic movement under the water. So caught up in this image was he that he didn't notice the slight squeak his door made as it opened a crack. Nor did he notice two sets of eyes watching him from said crack. Fred and George had discovered the little fling Percy and Charlie had going on two summers ago and it hadn't really affected them. I mean it grossed them out sure, Percy having sex _oh the horror_, but it otherwise didn't apply to their lives in any way. Just recently they discovered that they weren't the only ones that made this discovery. And while they took no interest in watching their two elder brothers being disgusting together they took huge pleasure in watching Ron.

**Y**ule Gift

-Viktor Krum was the bane of my existence. He was the most beautiful person in the entire world, plus he was a quidditch player, plus he was muscular and in shape, plus he had fucking sexy accent. My god he was sort of like heavens gift to earth he was. The twins, more then once, had accused me of having a crush on him. They were right of course, god help me if they found out though. He was so perfect. And then when the Yule Ball was announced I thought maybe, maybe I could get him as a date. Yeah fucking right. I mean really he was as straight as a straight person could be but I could dream right? I don't think it would have hurt so much if it had been some random girl from his twittering fangirl. If it had been some pretty face and an obscure name. But no, no it was Hermione. I almost died when I saw them together. I felt betrayed in some way. It wasn't her fault… she didn't know. But still I can't help but feel that she should have figured it out. I mean wasn't she the one always bitching about being 'sensitive' and 'paying attention' I mean my god how could she not of noticed how I practically stalked him, don't judge me, and turned into a stuttering mess when he was within ten-feet of where I was standing. But she didn't even seem to care. Worse even she though I was jealous of _him_. How pathetically big headed is that? You know for someone so fucking smart she's pretty dim. I had saved money all year long for Christmas this year. To buy my friends decent gifts. I can see Hermione smile and laugh with him from here. I had given her a leather-bound journal and a nice quill for Christmas you know. She had given me a shattered heart and a head-ache. It didn't seem fair really. But I should be used to this by now. I mean really, when has anything in my life ever been fair? I hope she drowns in her pool of Yule Ball happiness. I hope she takes him with her.

"Stare at them anymore and your eyes will bleed."

Percy. God another dim-witted smart-person. Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?

"Go away."

"That's a bit rude Ron. Just because you didn't get the date you wanted doesn't mean you need to act like that."

"Yes well I'm a bit distraught Percy so can you please leave me to wallow in peace."

"You can't watch him forever..."

"Fuck off. You don't know anything about it."

He left then. I think I pissed him off by stating that he didn't know something. God forbid Percy NOT know something. I would have never guessed that the one know something was actually me. And that Percy knew exactly what I was feeling because he was feeling the same thing. Except I was pinning for Viktor, and he was pinning for me. I found out later when he pinned me against the wall outside and kissed me roughly. I don't even remember loosing my cloths. I know the snow was cold against me and Percy's mouth was hot and insistent. I don't feel very well anymore, and my lower parts hurt a bit. Yule kinda suck, I don't think I'll go to another one.

-------------------

Yeah 'Yule Ball' is a bit odd… mostly because I got all the way done with this scene of Ron pinning over Viktor and hating Hermione before I realized that it had nothing to do with Roncest. Percy was just kind of thrown in as an afterthought.

Sorry, I still insist that Ron was staring madly at Viktor and Hermione because he was jealous of HER, not him. I mean you didn't see him lurking behind bookshelves watching Hermione did you? No. My logic is flawless, don't attempt to argue. YOU WILL LOOSE.

Anyways yes. So that's that. I always wanted to do an A-Z thing, never quite thought it would be as difficult as it was. Still fun though. I think may do one not about weaslycest, but still including Ron, in the future.

Who knows?

Hope you liked it.!!

Much love

-Elixier


End file.
